ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Godai Warriors
The Godai Warriors is an animated series set to appear on The Hub in 2015. It's based on four high school students who have been chosen to defend the world from various supernatural threats. It has a strong Far Eastern/Martial Arts theme to it, and the heroes in question are based on the Classical Elements of Japanese Buddhism or the Godai: Earth, Fire, Wind, Void, and Water. Characters The names of the Godai Warriors are Troy Gill (Fire), Sheena Tyler (Water), Mike Cameron (Wind), and Antonio Ramirez (Earth). The four of them derive their powers from the Godai Rings and become the Element Warriors once they put on the rings, put their fists together, and say the Oath of the Warrior. So how do you feel about this idea? Here are the descriptions of the characters: *'Troy Gill/The Fire Warrior': The fearless, strait-laced leader. An orphan who was born in a rough neighborhood in Detroit, Troy has had to fight for much of his life. This has made him extremely tough and and brave. He is hot-blooded and passionate about everything he does, and strives to build his team into the best heroes they can possibly be. Although his seriousness and often cold exterior often alienates him from his teammates. He is the wielder of the Fire Ring, which gives him the ability to manipulate fire: He is able to immolate himself, shoot fire blasts from his hands. His special move is the Burning Dragon Punch. *'Sheena Tyler/The Water Warrior': The genius and sole female member of the team. She is well versed in the sciences. She was born in a wealthy family in New York City. She often serves as the voice of reason whenever the team gets into arguments. She is considered to be the heart of the team, and tries her best to keep everyone together. She is also a love interest of both Troy and Antonio, which leads to rivalry between the two warriors. She is the wielder of the Water Ring, which gives her the ability to manipulate water: She is able to create hard water constructs and even turn into water. Her special move is the Tidal Wave. *'Mike Cameron/The WindWarrior': The laidback and wisecracking comic relief character, although when the time calls for it he can get serious. He is Troy's best friend and the two of them grew up in the same orphanage. He enjoys playing video games, eating food, and telling jokes. He gets along with everyone on the team, although Antonio thinks he's annoying. He is the wielder of the Wind Ring, which gives him the ability to manipulate wind and fly at high speeds. His special move is the Storm Tornado. *'Antonio Ramirez/The Earth Warrior': The gruff, anti-authority rebel. Born in Los Angeles, Antonio was raised in a family of gang members. He frequently got in trouble with the law for breaking into cars and houses. After being sent to Juvenile Hall he sought to reform himself, and after saw the Godai Warriors as an opportunity to do so. He often acts in a brash and reckless manner, and refuses to take orders from anyone. Which often leads to disagreements with his teammates, especially Troy. He is the wielder of the Earth Ring, which gives him the ability to manipulate the Earth to a variety of effects: His signature ability is Earthquake. *'Master Hanzo': The mentor and sensei of the Godai Warriors. He was once the apprentice of Master Yoshi, the mentor of the original Godai Warriors. When Yoshi and the original Godai Warriors were killed by Void, he spent the next two-hundred years trying to find a new team to oppose Void. He scatters the rings all across the Earth hoping someone would find them. Villains *'Adam Caine/Void': The archenemy of the Element Warriors. Adam was once a member of the original Godai Warriors, The Void Warrior; who's ruthless demeanor, and lust for control and power alienated him from the rest of his teammates. It is this ruthlessness that often made him the target of scolding by Master Yoshi, the mentor of the original Godai Warriors. When Adam brutally tortured and killed an enemy they were fighting: This led Yoshi to demote him and promote the Fire Warrior as the new leader. Enraged, he snaps and murders Yoshi and all of the other Godai on the spot; sparing only Hanzo, Yoshi's young apprentice, warning him to stay out of his way. He leaves the temple and goes on a quest for power, forming a criminal organization called the Sunyata. His goals are to annihilate the new Godai Warriors and take over the world. He is the wielder of the Void Ring, which gives him the ability to manipulate nothingness: He is able to create constructs out of nothingness, and fire energy blasts that cause objects to simply cease to exist. His knowledge of each of the abilities of the original Godai Warriors, make him a dangerous opponent for the new warriors. *'Yagumo:' An immortal witch who seeks world domination. Along with Void, she is a frequent enemy of the Godai and seeks to destroy them. She wields vast mystical powers, making her one of the Godai Warriors' most dangerous enemies. *'Orochi:' An ancient Japanese entity and primary antagonist of the last two seasons. He sees humans as corrupt, decadent, wasteful and seeks to "purify" the Earth by annihilating them. After being sealed away in the Dark Zone by the original Godai, he is freed by a cult that worships him known as the Purifiers; he seeks revenge on the new Godai, and goes on his mission of wiping out humanity. He puts together warriors of his own known as the Orochi Five; this forces the new Godai to reluctantly team up with Void, who was a member of the original Godai who defeated Orochi, to stop him. Category:The Hub Category:Martial Arts Category:Animated Series Category:Cartoons Category:Comedy Category:Action/Adventure